rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Creature Feature
Creature Feature 'is the first and second episodes of season two of ''R.L. Stine's the Haunting Hour. Summary A film buff gets sucked into a 1950s B-horror movie called I Was A Teenage Tick. Plot A film addict named John gets invited to a beach party by his friend Nathan. He reveals he hit it off with a popular girl, Lisa, because she recently went through a break up. Initially, John tries to have the two stay for a movie marathon. After some pushing he goes. On the way there John goes to a drive-in because I Was a Teenage Tick, a cheesy 1950s B-movie, is playing. Nathan and Lisa are forced to follow. As they look around, the place seems deserted. When they are in the projection room John gets sucked into the movie. His friends try to get him out with no avail. John tries to warn the female lead character Margery about the movie's primary villain Dr. Mangle, but she doesn't believe him. A police officer arrives and questions Nathan and Lisa. However, he gets sucked into the movie, and killed by the teenage tick. John rescues Margery, but the two become experiments. In a desperate attempt to get John out his friends cut the film. While this works, it is revealed that John was bitten by the tick. The three call the police as the officer was also rescued from the film and is in poor condition. The next day, John begins acting strangely. Nathan calls to inform him that the events from last night are mentioned in the paper; however, there is no mention of a drive-in theater. Later that day, Nathan and Lisa go to John's house to check up on him. While they can't find him, it is revealed that John has morphed into a tick monster. That afternoon, Nathan and Lisa discover a poster waranting the arrest of a monster that has been terrorizing the neighborhood. They realize that it's John and come up with a plan to save him. That night, the two return to the drive-in to discover tick monster John hiding in the projection booth. By taping the film they had previously cut, they are able to start the film and transport all three of them inside it. Once inside, Lisa and Nathan become experiments. As they battle their way out, they manage to save John and Margery (who have fallen in love), and kill Dr. Mangle. As the film ends,Lisa and Nathan escape but John is nowhere to be found. Just then, the projector starts playing a trailer for a sequel to I Was a Teenage Tick, in which John is the star of the film. Lisa calls John from inside the movie to assure him that they will get him out. But Nathan realizes that John decided to stay because he was happy there. As Nathan and Lisa say their goodbyes to John, Margery bursts into the scene as a tick monster. John simply says, "Fade to black," as the episode (and trailer) come to a close. Cast *Joel Courtney as John *Brendan Meyer as Nathan *Sarah Dugdale as Lisa *Emma Grabinsky as Margery *Matt Angel as Dr. Mangle *Cameron Bancroft as Dr. Wright *Patricia Cullen as Mom *Keith Dallas as 1st Deputy *Eliza Faria as Little Girl *Paul Herbert as Deputy Knotts *Larry Lam as Back of Tick *Jocelyne Loewen as Woman *Dan Pelchat as Tick John / Tick Barry Image Gallery Creature Feature Tick-Monster.jpg|Promo Still Creature Feature Margery.jpg|Margery attacked by the Tick Creature Feature John Tick-Monster.jpg|John turning into a Tick-Monster Creature Feature Cast.jpg|Brendan Meyer as Nathan, Joel Courtney as John, Matt Angel as Dr. Mangle Trivia *This episode was based on the short story of the same name by Marty Engle and Ray Barnes. It might also be based off of the 1958 movie The Fly and its sequels and remakes. *Brendan Meyer and Matt Angel previously played Will and Jake Skinner respectively in the season 1 episode, "The Dead Body". *Sarah Dugdale also played Taylor in "Wrong Number". *Emma Grabinsky also appeared in the season 1 episode "Ghostly Stare" as Lauren. *Cameron Bancroft, who portrays Dr. Wright, also appered in the season 1 episode "The Walls" as Sean. *Dan Pelchat also appread in the season 2 episode "Pumpkinhead" as Pumpkinhead #1. *Paul Herbert, who portrays Deputy Knotts, also appered in the season 1 episode "Really You #Part 1 Really You: Part 1" as Lilly's Doctor. *When Lisa and Nathan ride up to the drive- in, the word "Twilight" can be seen on the the drive- in poster. The font and color look very similar to Stephanie Meyers' "Twilight" Video(s) ''No Videos''''' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2